


Hurting

by flickawhip



Series: Charlotte Imagines [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte gets hurt... You try to make it better...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Hurting

\- “Charlotte?”  
\- You call the girl gently  
\- Promising yourself you won’t panic if she doesn’t answer  
\- That changes when you find her lying flat on her back  
\- Hands covering her eyes  
\- Clearly crying bitterly  
\- “Charlotte....”  
\- You move very quickly into the room  
\- Settle at her side  
\- Wait quietly for her to sit up  
\- “Honey...”  
\- You can see the pain in Charlotte’s eyes  
\- Then, when she does finally sit up, wincing  
\- You see the wounds  
\- “Baby...”  
\- The word is almost a gasp  
\- “Who hurt you?”  
\- She refuses to say  
\- Shakes her head  
\- “It doesn’t matter...”  
\- “Who. Hurt. You...”  
\- She smiles  
\- Kissing you softly  
\- “Unless you plan to fight a steel cage... it was my own fault...”  
\- You growl softly  
\- Kissing her gently  
\- “Well, at least let me take care of you?”  
\- Charlotte smiles softly and agrees  
\- She watches you stand  
\- Lets you pull her up  
\- The two of you will change  
\- Head home  
\- You’ll clean Charlotte’s back  
\- Make sure to put protective plasters over the wounds  
\- You can’t stop Charlotte taking risks  
\- You can make sure she’s alright after


End file.
